Signs Of Life
by PatchesOfBlue
Summary: Kurt Hummel is hired by one of the wealthiest couples; The Anderson's to 'babysit' their children.. aka: the most obnoxious and self-absorbed teenagers  named Blaine and Rachel. However, Kurt wasn't expecting to fall in love or end up in jail that summer.
1. Prologue

**Signs of Life;**

**Prologue**

_How did I end up in the slammer, you may ask? No, I did not kill anyone, nor have I committed a felony. I did not shoplift, although I can see why you would think that given my amazing __and extremely expensive fashion sense, and I _definitely_ didn't vandalize any public property... that's just stupid. But I did do something. Well, we did something__**. 'We'**__ being Blaine, Rachel and myself. Two under aged teenagers and an amazingly dressed twenty-one year old in jail. The under aged teenagers I was hired to baby-sit; the teenagers that were left in my care by the most wealthiest couple living in North Carolina. Let's just be fair though, I am only twenty-two years old so I don't hold all the wisdom of some sixty year old but we are in pretty deep. Charged with auto-theft, sneaking in and out of a public domain and for hacking a multimedia international event; I am guessing I am fired…?_

* * *

><p><em>Summer.<em> Most people,_ in_ _particular teenagers_, would be excited at this time of the year. The endless amount of homework and the many days filled with exams and studies while trying to cram as much information in your head the night before, are _finally _over…at least for a couple of months anyway. It is a small price to pay for the sweet taste of freedom. However, while teenagers are busy preparing road trips and weeks spent at the beach and while families are packing their bags for holidays; I, Kurt Hummel, am spending my summer babysitting in North Carolina. This isn't just some babysitting job either; I am taking care of the most obnoxious and self-absorbed 17-year-old boy and an equally annoying 16-year-old girl, named Blaine and Rachel Anderson. The Andersons are wealthy, scratch that, they are an _extremely_ wealthy family. Their house– _mansion_, is an exact replica, of that of Marie Antoinette's. Of course Genevieve Anderson demanded this while James Anderson supplied the funds and continued to work, not even remotely phased by his wife's decisions; after all he is barely home for it to bother him anyway. Now you may be wondering why a young nobody from Lima, Ohio has been hired to 'baby-sit' their children while they tour Europe for the twenty-sixth time; _(not that I am keeping count or anything). _The answer to that is fairly simple. No one would apply for the job. Rachel and Blaine have a reputation of sorts; they are careless, immature, completely self absorbed and rather rebellious. No one in their right mind would take on the job of looking after the Anderson teenagers, which is why James Anderson raised the price to a staggering $800 a week. A week! That is when I submitted my resume online and within minutes received an email, telling me that I was hired.

* * *

><p>I was one of those teenagers that had many dreams and aspirations. I truly believed that once I graduated high school everything would fall into place. I thought that my life, my <em>real<em> life outside of the McKinley walls would begin with a bang. I would move to New York, attend one of the most prestigious 'Music and Theatre' schools, do some community theatre work on the side and then years later my next stop would be Broadway. My reality, my '_real life'_ began with a fizz. It never happened. I am now twenty-two years old and barely able to hold a stable job, therefore babysitting is my go-to when the mere $87 a week working at _Bolero's Pizza House_ won't suffice.

After being 'hired', I decided to read up on the Anderson teenagers and was surprised to learn that Rachel and Blaine seemed to be so much like my old friends in New Directions. Both having dreams bigger than themselves; … dreams similar to mine. Rachel, of course, had a YouTube account named _'TheNextBarbara', _for each day of the week she posted a video of herself singing covers of songs. It is idiotic but depending on what day it is, she would post a video of herself singing a song that began with the letter of whatever day it was. For example, on Thursday she sang _'The Only Exception'_ and so on and so forth. The comments mostly consisted of compliments and constructive criticism …_mostly_.

Rachel Anderson defines the word 'obnoxious', it is fairly clear that she believes she was born for one purpose. To perform. Actually, it is_ extremely_ clear that she believes that, given that she states this at the beginning of _every _video. There are 453 videos currently posted. Rachel thinks that being on stage, in front of millions of people, is her one and only purpose in life and that being the next Barbara or Patti is what she was born for, hence the account name. Blaine Anderson on the other hand is very different to his sister. He doesn't have a YouTube account sadly but online stalking and searching resulted in me finding his online blog. He calls himself the _'DapperMusicMan'_ and on many occasions states how pointless school and education is. Blaine basically wants to do one thing in his life. Make music. His blog consists of online rambling and some videos posted of himself strumming away on an acoustic guitar and softly singing his original songs. I skipped the blog entries and watched the videos; he was good, _really_ good actually. I minimize the tab and reopen Rachel's YouTube account, muting the music I press play and watch her belt out a ballad and once it ended I did the same to Blaine's video. I would be _'babysitting'_ these two teenagers in one week. I would be in North Carolina and sleeping in one of fifty bedrooms in the Anderson mansion in one week. I groan and let my head fall to the table, accidently pressing the spacebar on the keyboard un-muting the video, resulting in Rachel's ostentatious voice echoing through the small apartment. I will be hearing _that_ for 8 weeks. _Oh god. Summer is looking just great! _Note the sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New idea! Love it or hate it? I would like to know because if you do like it then I will gladly begin writing this series :) Yes, I know that I have three other stories that have been started but haven't been finished but this just popped into my head and I think this story would be easier to write because I have so many ideas! I haven't given up on my other stories though! I am in the middle of editing the next chapter for 'Break the Silence', so that should be up soon-ish! The characters are the same to Glee (some at least) but their whole stories have been changed as you can tell. Tell me what you think! Oh and don't worry - the other chapters will be way, way longer than this. It is just the Prologue any way ;) **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

I park my old ranchero outside the large mahogany gates, my eyes scanning the mansion in the distance. The Internet was correct, the house is an exact replica of Marie Antoinette's. The garden stretches out in all different directions; so vast that wherever I turn all I can see is green fields, mazes and millions of flowers. I take a deep, steading breath in and reach out my window to press the intercom.

"Yes?" A small voice sounded, croaky but firm, from the intercom.

"I am the…babysitter" I stifle a chuckle at the obscurity of it all. "Mr. Anderson should be expecting me"

Shuffling and vacant voices filled the silence and I flex my fingers over the steering wheel, completely exhausted. My thoughts began to drift and suddenly the images of Blaine and Rachel singing flashed in my mind. _I wonder what they will be like._

"You can go through now"

I jump slightly as the voice broke through my thoughts and watched as the gates slowly opened. I wind my window further down, letting the beautiful breeze into the heated car. The path to the house is long, _very _long. I pass tree after tree, flower after flower, various fountains that are so large you can barely see the other side of it! I slow the car down slightly as I pass one of the fields; many employees are working outside; pruning, trimming, mowing and so on. It wasn't this that caught my eye though; in the vast distance I could see a teenage girl singing loudly to the group of men working. _Rachel Anderson._ They all wore the same expression; boredom. I smirk as I can just imagine how many times Rachel has summoned them together to sing for them. I shake my head and continue to drive to the entrance of the house.

* * *

><p>After what seems like hours, I reach the wide opening. A large and detailed fountain is situated in the middle while the endless arrangement of flowers borderline the driveway. Expensive cars are parked in the dome shaped drive way and I find myself exhaling as I drink all the beautiful scenery around me. I park my car behind a limousine, <em>figures,<em> and grab my bags before walking up the steps to the front door. I pull down the bell and fiddle with the straps of my messenger bag. The door slowly opens moments later and I find myself locking eyes with a young maid who has a smile plastered on her face, which instantly calms my nerves.

"You must be Kurt Hummel, Mr. Anderson has been expecting you!" she smiles at me and ushers me inside. "My name is Aviana Spence, I'm one of the maids as you can tell". Aviana lets out a giggle as she gestures to her clichéd uniform.

"Nice to meet you" I smile warmly at her and follow her further into the house. We pass various rooms and lounges that are beautifully pieced together with velvet couches and ornate furniture. I can barely register what I am seeing before she leads me into the large sitting room where Genevieve Anderson sits. The oak bookcase is stuffed with battered novels; dozens of old newspapers yellowing in a wicker basket next to the slate fireplace - their articles read long ago, their crosswords partially completed. She glances up from her book slowly and her eyes rake over my body. I shift from foot to foot feeling slightly self-conscious under her heavy gaze. Her lips curve up into a smile as she stands and makes her way over to me. I gaze at her slender figure, covered in a beautiful emerald dress, simple but yet so striking. Her eyes are a light shade of hazel and amber mixed together, her cheeks brushed with crimson and lips painted on with a deep red. _Breathtaking._

"Hello Mr. Hummel, we are so pleased you are here" she smiles warmly at me and took my hands in hers.

"Pleasure is all mine Mrs. Anderson". My polite response triggers another smile and she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Call me Genevieve, darling. Now, my husband is engaged at the moment however I would like to introduce you to my children before my husband and I leave in an hour" She releases my hands from hers and begins walking out of the sitting room, I turn to the left expecting to see Aviana but sometime between the introductions she had slipped away. I hurry after Genevieve as she rounds a corner.

"Now I believe you are familiar with Blaine and Rachel?" She asks me softly as she gestures for one of the maids to open the large doors.

"Yes, I am quite familiar with them" I nod my head quickly and step outside into the courtyard. The doors opened to one of the fields I saw driving up to the house earlier and to my right I could see a tennis court and further down was a helicopter with '_Anderson' _scrawled across it in bold writing_. Of course they have their own helicopter. _ My eyes continue to trail over the different mazes and flowers stretching across the never-ending field. I turn my head to see Genevieve smiling at me. She laughs at my shocked expression and gestures for me to follow her across the courtyard. As we cross the field I can see Rachel in the distance, exactly where I saw her last. We approach her quietly as she is singing yet another ballad and Genevieve places a tender hand on her shoulder causing Rachel to turn around quickly, clutching at her chest.

"Mother! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" Rachel squeals, breathing heavily. "I could have gone into cardiac arrest or something!"

Genevieve Anderson rolls her eyes and smiles fondly at her daughter. "Always such a drama queen!"

Rachel rolls her eyes in response and flicks her long brown hair over her shoulder. Her eyes then settle on me and she tilts her head, practically undressing me with her eyes as she scrutinizes every part of me. "Who's he?"

"This is Kurt Hummel, he will be your baby sitter for the next two months" Genevieve smiles at me and places a hand on my shoulder.

Rachel groans and pouts at her mother, reminding me more of a six year old than a sixteen year old. "Why do you always insist on getting us babysitters when we are capable of looking after ourselves!"

"Because I don't want anything happening to you sweet heart!" Genevieve teases Rachel, cupping her cheeks in her palms. "Besides, you won't even notice that Mr. Hummel is here!"

Rachel then looks back at me and addresses her mother. "Do we have to call him '_Mr. Hummel?_" Her voice drawls over my name. "That sounds so formal"

Genevieve laughs in response and shakes her head. "No Rachel, you can just call him Kurt" She then turns to me with an apologetic expression on her face. "That is okay, isn't it?"

I smile and nod my head in response. "That is perfectly fine"

Genevieve smiles once more and claps her hands. "Good! Now, Rachel do you know where your brother is?"

"I think he is over in the west wing gardens, under the willow tree near the Stratheden fountain" Rachel bluntly replies, waving her hand over her shoulder already bored with the conversation.

"Okay, thank you darling" Genevieve turns to me and gestures over to a buggy that is parked close by. "It is too far too walk so we can take the golf cart"

"Sounds good to me" I smile and slide in next to her and in seconds we are driving over fields and moving from the east wing gardens to the west wing gardens.

I shake my head in exasperation and wonderment. I think back to my small apartment and cringe at how horrible it is compare to this… _palace!_

"Here we are!" Genevieve parks the buggy and trails in front of me once again. I follow her as we pass another maze until we reach a very large, and very beautiful willow tree. Seated on a hammock, strumming on his guitar is Blaine Anderson. His soft voice immediately captures my attention, he is so immersed in the music that he doesn't take notice to Genevieve or myself until we are standing inches a part from him. I stand further back however. Blaine slowly looks up, shading his eyes from the sun.

"Hello handsome" Genevieve smiles and a large grin spreads across Blaine's face. He places his guitar down onto the grass and hugs his mother securely. "The song is coming along very well"

"I think so" Blaine nods, his wide grin never leaving his face. "Did Rachel tell you I was here?"

"Yes she did" Genevieve nodded and began to giggle. "She was singing to the east-wing gardeners again"

Blaine tilts his head back as he chuckles loudly. "So typical!"

Genevieve giggles once more and turns back towards me. "Blaine darling, I have someone I would like you to meet"

I hold out my hand with a smile. "Hi, I'm Kurt"

Blaine let's go of his mothers arms and clasps his hand in mine, shaking it firmly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Blaine as you already know"

"Kurt will be your babysitter for the summer, while your father and I are in Europe" Genevieve smiles at me once more. _This woman smiles a lot._ I smile back politely and almost laugh out loud as the thought crosses my mind.

Blaine groans at the news, mirroring his sister's actions. "Babysitter? Really mum?"

"It is not like anything has to change Blaine, you will just have an extra person in the house looking out for you. You will hardly notice that Kurt is here" Genevieve assures her son. "Anyway, there is so many people coming through the house all day, every day so Mr. Hummel's presence won't make a large difference"

Blaine nods his head and turns back to me with a playful smirk. "Well it's nice to meet you, babysitter" Genevieve rolls her eyes, tutting in disapproval.

"You too" I chuckle. Blaine smiles softly, his hazel eyes shining. _Bloody attractive 17 year old!_

"Okay well Kurt if you will accompany me back to the house, hopefully James will be finished with his work" Genevieve nods her head.

"Good luck buddy, my dad is a piece of work" Blaine smirks and sits back down in the hammock. "Just act all serious and you'll be fine and don't crack any jokes either!" he adds, picking up his guitar.

"Hush Blaine, your father isn't scary" Genevieve rolls her eyes and softly guides me to the buggy.

Blaine lets out a laugh and shakes his head. "Alright mum, I'll live in your fantasy for a little while"

I swallow thickly, my hands becoming clammy. In the matter of moments I will be meeting James Anderson.

* * *

><p>We step back inside, the large doors closing behind us, adding to my nerves. Genevieve guides me back through the sitting room and we pass through the ballroom to reach the study, where two, equally as large, mahogany doors are securely closed. Genevieve knocks softly on the door and a firm voice sounds from inside, beckoning us to come in. I breathe in deeply and follow Genevieve inside.<p>

"James, this is Kurt Hummel, the babysitter we hired"

James Anderson looks up at me, scrutinizing me just like Rachel did, only more intimidating. He gestures to the chairs that are placed in front of his desk. Genevieve squeezes my arm and smiles before slipping out of the room. I quickly take a seat, suddenly feeling like a four year old; young and helpless.

"Thank you for being here Mr. Hummel" James nods his head and folds his hands on the oak wood desk. "Before we leave, I just wanted to lay down some rules"

"That's perfectly fine sir" I nod, taking Blaine's advice.

"As you know we are very important people Mr. Hummel, we are constantly in the media and under public scrutiny. I would like to inform you that my employees will be watching you, making sure you are doing your job. I do not want to get a call when I am in Europe telling me that you have failed to do your job. Mr. Hummel, if my children come to you with a problem then I expect you to solve the problem immediately. I am putting my trust in you to take care of them, which means that you keep Blaine and Rachel away from any parties, any alcoholic beverages and strictly no friends sleeping over. My children understand what it means to be the son and daughter of a wealthy and important public figure, myself obviously; so they are fully aware of what is expected of them." James firmly stated, eyes piercing into mine. I stifle a scoff at his choice of words and nod my head in response.

"I understand Mr. Anderson"

"There are more rules and guidelines which have been typed up and placed in your bedroom. You will be sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms in the east wing Mr. Hummel. Any questions?"

"No questions, sir" I shake my head, willing this conversation to be over.

"Very well, thank you for being here, you are excused" James nodded towards the door.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson" I smile politely and exit the study, exhaling loudly. I make my way across the ballroom, tracing my footsteps back to the large sitting room. Genevieve is seated once again, reading her novel when I approach her.

"How did it go, dear?" She smiles at me, patting the seat next to her.

"It was perfectly fine" I smile and take a seat. "When will you be leaving?"

Genevieve turns to the large gold clock hanging above the fireplace. She jumps up in shock and calls out to Aviana to get the bags ready before turning back to me. "We are leaving now"

I chuckle and take her arm as she makes her way to the front door. Aviana and another maid are waiting patiently at the door while the limo driver is placing the bags into the car. She turns to me and holds my hands in hers. "It was very nice to meet you Kurt, I believe that you and my children will get along splendidly"

"I believe that also" I nod and smile at her as she squeezes my hands in hers.

"I will see you in two months"

"Enjoy your holiday Mrs. Hummel" I smile warmly as James Anderson approaches us. "Enjoy your holiday also, sir"

"We will" he nods his head and places his hat on his head. "Ready, dear?"

Genevieve opened her mouth to speak when Rachel and Blaine come rushing up the front steps.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye!" Rachel glared at her parents. "How rude"

Genevieve laughed while James merely rolled his eyes, walking over to the limousine.

"Goodbye dearest children, I love you very much!" Genevieve smiles as she hugs Blaine and Rachel. "Have fun this summer"

"Of course" Blaine smirks as he follows his mother to the limousine.

She blows each of her children a kiss, waves to me with a smile and slips into the limo. The driver closes the door behind her as she winds the window down.

"Goodbye"

Blaine and Rachel wave and say their goodbyes as the limo pulls out of the driveway. Once the limo was out of sight Rachel turns to Blaine with a smile. "Ready for the summer of your life big brother?"

"You know it, little sister!" Blaine smirks and winks at her, a devious smile playing on both of their lips.

I groan and close my eyes as the words filtered back into my mind. _The Anderson twins are rebellious, immature and careless. _I open my eyes and watch as they giggle and speak in hushed whispers. My summer from hell has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter two is here! :) I would like to thank all the people who alerted/favorited/reviewed the prologue. I am happy that you guys liked the idea enough to stick around! This chapter moves at a pretty fast pace; Kurt arrives at the Anderson household and all the introductions are started so I am sorry that it isn't too eventful, but hopefully you all got a little idea on who the characters are and what they are like. I really like Rachel for some weird reason, she makes me smile :) Please review guys, I would like to know what you think of it. Thank you, hope you enjoyed the chapter! 3**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

The bright sun blazing, a good book and the shade of my new favorite tree is all I need to have a pleasant afternoon. It is two in the afternoon and I am currently engrossed in the new bestseller written by James Patterson; a story about a little girl and her imaginary friend. It is a good book and I am enjoying it… that was until I heard frantic footsteps. I lift my hand to my eyes, shading them from the sun when a panting Blaine and Rachel step into my view. Rachel is clutching her chest, panting dramatically while Blaine is bent over, hands resting on his thighs as he attempts to catch his breath. I stifle a chuckle but hold my smirk in place as I watch the teenagers before me. Blaine clears his throat and lifts his eyes to mine and I swear I heard his breath hitch, his eyes are burning into mine while Rachel theatrically flicks her hair over her shoulder. _I've come to notice that Rachel_ _acts out her everyday life as if she is on stage performing. _Blaine tears his gaze from mine to turn to his sister, immediately rolling his eyes at her. _My sentiments exactly._ It was Rachel's turn to clear her throat and take in a deep breath, almost as if she was preparing herself for a speech. I raise an eyebrow as she fiddles with a loose thread on her blouse – a _really ugly_ blouse mind you. I groan and turn back to the book resting in my lap, creasing the edge of the page, I close the book and rest it on the grass next to me; receiving a wince from Blaine as he watches my movements.

"Can I help you?" I bluntly question, growing tiresome of waiting. Blaine and Rachel turn to each other, whispering frantically as the attempt to force each other to _'ask him'_. I cough purposely, silencing them. They both turn back to me and Rachel takes a hesitant step forward, I nearly laugh at her resistance but decide against it.

"Mr. Hummel…" Rachel slowly begins; cringing at the name she looks up and tilts her head. "Can I just call you Kurt?" I nod and gesture for her to continue. "Oh right. Okay well, _Kurt_, may we have your permission to go out tonight?"

"Uhmm, where are you thinking of going Rachel?" I hesitantly reply, cursing myself for acting so tentative.

"Just out" Rachel shrugs, nudging Blaine in the ribs with her elbow "_Right_ Blaine?"

Blaine glares at his sister before turning towards me. "Yeah, that's right"

_Seriously. How dumb do these kids think I am?_

"Just out?" I question, eyebrow raised. Blaine smirks at me and I wink at him. He chuckles softly and looks down, deciding his feet are particularly interesting. I smile to myself and watch Rachel who is growing tiresome of waiting for an answer.

"Yes" Rachel snaps. "Just. Out"

"Hmm, I don't think so" I shake my head and reach for my book. Rachel scoffs and places a foot over my book before I can pick it up. "What do you mean _'you don't think so'_" _Oh hell no! Rachel did not just put her preppy ballet flat over my book! _

I slowly raise my eyes up to Rachel. _No more Mr. Nice Guy. _Blaine quickly rushed to Rachel's side, tugging on her arm.

"Uh Rach, just get your foot off the book sis" Blaine continued to tug on her arm. _If I were a cartoon character, smoke would be fuming from my ears. It sounds stupid but __no one__ touches my books! __**Especially**__ not Rachel Anderson. _I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms across my chest waiting for her to remove her foot. Rachel rolls her eyes and steps back, allowing me to snatch up my book and get to my feet. I sarcastically thank her before brushing past the two teenagers. _She just pissed me off._

As I make my way across the field Blaine begins yelling at her, all I can pick up though _is 'Nice going', 'you are so stupid', 'now what are we going to do', 'all your fault', 'don't step on books'_ and so on. I keep on walking back to the east wing gardens, ignoring Rachel as she runs after me yelling out my name. Soon enough she is by my side, out of breath, and demanding for me to stop. I roll my eyes and stop in my tracks, resulting in Rachel's shrill voice to silence.

"Thank you" she mutters and brushes her hair out of her face. "Now, can we speak about this like mature adults or are you going to stomp off again like a two year old?"

"Excuse me Rachel but how old are you?" I question with the tilt of my head, clutching my book to my chest. Her annoying face clouds with confusion before she slowly replies with a 'sixteen'. I nod my head and begin walking again. "Thought so, now can you tell me how old I am Rachel?" By this stage Blaine had joined us, watching the scene unfold with a small smirk. Rachel stopped again making incoherent sounds of annoyance.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I would just like you to answer the question Rachel. How old am I?" I stop once again; a few feet between us watching her expression grow from confusion to annoyance and now to complete infuriation.

"I don't know! Like twenty six or something" She groans, hands on her hips. I snap my mouth shut, furrowing my eyebrows. _Twenty-six? Really?_ Blaine begins to chuckle as he notices my aversion. I glare at him playfully before turning back to a fuming Rachel. "_I repeat;_ what does that have anything to do with our current situation?"

"Well firstly, I am twenty-two years old, don't get ahead of yourself there. Secondly, I wanted you to state my age because you insisted we talk about this like adults, am I correct?" I pause and wait for Rachel's nod of agreement. "I just wanted you to realize that by becoming mad and stepping on my book before wasn't approaching this like an adult, it was extremely childlike and further to this you yelled at me and demanded me to stop walking which just exemplified that you acted in a immature manner" Rachel just continues to stand there, hands still perched on her hips and lips formed in a thin line of provocation. It is Blaine who breaks the silence. "So, can we go?"

I shake my head with a chuckle and continue to walk back to the east wing gardens.

"So is that a no?" Blaine calls out behind me, humor dripping from his voice. I smile to myself and don't turn back around until I reach the large doors of the house.

* * *

><p>After countless of hours of exploring the mansion, getting lost and forgetting which way led me back to the familiar sitting room, I find myself unpacking in the room that would be called my bedroom for the next two months. The room is as big as my apartment back in Lima and I find myself questioning how I could go back to my pathetic life in Lima after spending two months living like a prince. I fall onto the bed, utterly exhausted after today's events. Night has fallen and I casually glance towards the clock; it read 7:00pm. <em>Time for dinner. <em>

I slowly make my way down to the formal dining room where a large table, fit to seat 20 people, is settled in the middle of the room. It was like walking into Hogwarts. Dangling from the ceiling are countless chandeliers with light bulbs shaped into a flame and spread across the table is an assortment of all exquisite foods. Rachel is seated at the head of the table with Blaine sitting next to her. Rachel turns to me as I walk in, glaring dramatically and turns back to her plate that consisted of one bread roll, one green bean and a couple of tiny pieces of chicken. Blaine, on the other hand, beams at me widely and pats the seat next to him. _At least he is pleasant._ Blaine's plate was stacked with a piece of every food laid out on the table and I find myself smiling at the obvious differences between the two siblings.

"How was the rest of your afternoon guys?" I ask slowly, hesitant that the obvious tension will suffocate me.

"Why would you care, hm?" Rachel questioned with the tilt of her head. "I would also ask you to refrain from using 'guys' when addressing us, it's very rude considering I am a girl". _I nearly choke on my food._ Rachel picked up her fork and then flung it down immediately causing Blaine to jump from the clatter. "Why did my parents hire you anyway?" _Maybe because no one would want to take care of your spoiled and obnoxious ass! _I don't say that out loud. "I am just curious"

"Because they needed someone to babysit you gu-" I shut my mouth quickly under Rachel's heavy glare. "- to babysit you two"

She rolls her eyes and looks back down at her plate. "Mr. Hummel. I believe you have made a tiny mistake. I don't think you fully grasp what your job entails" _Are you really going to go there Rachel? _"I believe you have misinterpreted why my father hired you for the summer" _Yep, she is._ "Kurt, you are hired to look after us, correct?"

I nod my head slowly, clenching my fists under the table. _I would never hit a girl but this one is driving me insane and it hasn't even been one full day yet._

"That would be the description of a 'babysitter', yes"

"The thing is, while you are supposed to take care of us you don't _choose_ what we do. You let us do what we want, when we want to do it and only are allowed to question our motives when we come to you specifically" Blaine begins to cough violently. _I wish I were choking or deaf… just something to make her stop! _I pat Blaine on the back while I continue to glare at Rachel who is smiling now.

"Okay so, myself and Blaine will be going out tonight. The party is at a friends house in Drexel so we will be driven there by Gregory and will return home no later than 1:00am" Rachel states. She then picks up her napkin delicately and daps her mouth before sliding it underneath her plate and folding her hands on her lap. "Any questions?"

"You will be home by 12:00pm" I raise an eyebrow as she begins to protest. She then winces as Blaine knocks her foot underneath the table.

"12:00 will be fine Kurt, thank you" Blaine smiles before sliding his chair back. "We are going to go get ready now" He takes hold of Rachel's arm and pulls her to her feet. "See you" He winks at me before dragging Rachel behind him, out of the dining room. _Kurt Hummel. You are such a softie._ I push my plate out of the way and rest my head on the table, groaning softly. A small giggle sounds from behind me and I whip my head around to see Aviana smiling at me.

"Did Rachel get to you?" She smiles and takes a seat next to me. "Don't worry, that girl has persuaded every single one of us to let her do whatever she wants to do!"

I chuckle softly and begin to notice how stunning she truly is. Her long hair is light auburn with darker shades mixed through and reaches to the middle of her back. Her eyes are a darker shade of brown with lighter flecks shining through, depending on the lighting. Her complexion is fairly light and milky, with a natural crimson staining her cheeks. She is fairly small and always seems to have a smile on her face. Aviana Spence is absolutely beautiful. She fidgets slightly under my gaze and tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"She got to me" I playfully pouted and watched as Aviana tilted her head back and laughed. "I was so strong and firm and then she just told me she was going out and that was the end of the conversation"

"Yeah, she tends to do that. It's hard to remember that I am four years older than her when she acts like that – she is kind of intimidating" _Four years older._ _That means she is twenty years old. Too bad I don't bat for her team._

"She is going to be a tough cookie, that one" I nod my head towards the door. The one that Blaine and Rachel had exited only moments ago. "By the way, is Mr. Anderson that serious all the time?"

Aviana laughs once more, this time with no humor and looks down at her hands. "Yeah. He is _that _serious all the time" _There was something else there though, and I knew she wasn't telling me on purpose. _

"He was kind of scary" I chuckle to try and dissipate the tension but her smile was long gone and she continued to fidget with the hem of her apron.

"He is really scary actually, if I could find another job elsewhere I would be gone in a heartbeat but it's not to easy when you live in Valdese" She shrugged her shoulders and looked back up at me, smiling once again. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some of the other workers"

* * *

><p>Soon enough Aviana had clasped my hand in hers and led me out of the dining room, through various rooms decked out with expensive furniture until we reached the west-wing courtyard. She pushed open the gate and led me over to two young looking guys, holding shovels but leaning against the fence chatting.<p>

"Boys! Get to work!" Aviana called out firmly. One of the guys, an African-American, dropped his shovel clutching his chest.

"Avi! You always do that! I thought you were Rachel!" The guy groaned as we approached them. Aviana giggled and hugged him. "Your hugs won't make me forgive you"

"Sure thing David, you always say that" The other guy stated with a smirk. "How are you doing Avi?"

"I am good thank you Wes, I have someone I'd like you two freaks to meet" She giggled as the boys gasped and playfully act hurt. "His name is Kurt, and he is the new babysitter"

"Ah, so you are the new nanny?" Wes, _I think his name is Wes_, smirked and held out his hand for me to shake. "I am Wes" _There you go!_

"And I am David" The other boy smiled and nudged Wes. "I can't wait for Jeff and Nick to meet him" The boys started to laugh loudly, clutching each other while I stood there completely confused. Aviana rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well I don't know what that means but I am Kurt" I hesitantly smile. "Who is Nick and Jeff?" Wes made one smooth step with his long leg, closing the gap between us. Slinging an arm around my shoulder the two young men continued to grin.

"Nick and Jeff are two very special people" Wes nodded and glanced over to David who also nodded. "_Very_ special Kurt"

Brittany's hallucinations most likely would have made more sense than this. I feel a pretty firm smack on my backside and I turn around to see a smiling David. "Did you just smack my ass David?"

"That I did kind sir" he smiled and began walking in front of us with Wes still hanging off my shoulder, guiding me behind David. I turn back to Aviana who is smiling fondly and hurries after us.

"Okay, can some one fill me in, where are we going?"

"To see Nick and Jeff silly, where else?" Wes smiled, tapping my nose. "You are a slow one nanny"

"I am just a bit confused, I don't think you can blame me" I attempt to distance myself from the touchy-feely boy who just grips tighter.

"Nick and Jeff are the greatest of all the people working in this joint" Wes nodded his head. In front of us David stops humming the unknown tune and turns his head to glare at Wes.

"_We_ are the greatest people working in this joint Wes, how could you forget?"

"Woops, how could I forget my own greatness!" Wes faked gasp and to that David smiled and turned back around, beginning to hum once again. "You are correct my dear friend, we are truly the greatest working this joint! Nick and Jeff come second" We continue to walk in silence across the tennis courts until in the distance I could see two boys laughing as they ran around the maze like children. _Please do not tell me that is Nick and Jeff. _

Wes pushes away from me, holding his hands out in a grand gesture. David calls out to the two boys and soon enough they turn their heads, wide grins on their faces and run over to us. The blonde one runs to Wes while the brunette runs to David and they tackle Wes and David to the ground in front of me. I jump back before Wes can fall on top of me and watch as they wrestle on the ground. Aviana simply giggles with delight. _These people are crazy._ Soon enough the boys got up from the ground, brushing themselves off.

"Wevid! Where have you guys been all of our lives?" The blonde one pouted as Wes and David smiled fondly. "Genevieve separated us!"

"Yeah! She has us working in the west wing now, apparently we weren't getting enough work done" The brunette scoffed and winked at his friend. "We always do our work, right Jeff?"

"Right Nick!" The blonde boy, Jeff, nodded his head in agreement. "She told us that when she gets back from Europe she will let us come back to the east wing!"

"Finally! Without you guys we have to actually do work!" David smiled at how pathetic that prospect is. "What have you two been up to?"

"Well Jeff got into a fight with Julio this morning, apparently he was racist or something" Nick shrugged. "I didn't think he was"

"Oh god, what did you say this time Jeffery?" Aviana smiled, hands on her hips attempting to act stern.

"When did you get there?" Jeff jumped, picking her up and spinning her around. "I haven't seen my best maid for ages!"

"You saw me this morning Jeff" Aviana giggled, hugging him once her feet touched the ground. Jeff faltered for a moment, almost as if he was thinking about it and brushed it off by laughing. _Wow._ He then glances my way and gasps; eyes wide he quickly walks over to Nick and nudges the brunette boy a couple of times. Meanwhile Nick had been filling in Wes and David on the Julio incident.

"What Jeff?" The brunette groans before turning away from Wes and David to see what had caught his friends attention, his mouth opens in an 'O' shape when he lays eyes on me. Nick then broke out into a grin. "Oh!"

"Three, are you seeing what I am seeing?" The blonde boy asked, eyes still glued to me. I take a hesitant step backwards.

"I think I am, six" The brunette giggled like a schoolgirl. I continue to step further back as Nick and Jeff make the way closer to me with wide smiles plastered on their faces.

"Is that the wicked four employees from the west?" A familiar voice called out and within milliseconds Wes, David, Nick and Jeff turned around to greet no one other than Blaine Anderson. I exhale in relief as they all began running up to him, ready to jump when Blaine held up a hand, instantly stopping the boys in their tracks. "I am wearing my new jeans boys, I do not want grass and dirt on them" The four boys grumbled and a couple of '_no fun'_ and _'no fair'_ was thrown about as they slowly closed the gap between them and Blaine with a tight embrace.

"Have you boys been harassing my new babysitter?" Blaine questioned, one eyebrow raised with his usual smirk on his face. He then locked eyes with me and winked. _Oh god. Stop doing that! You are 17 years old, why must you be so attractive! _The four boys quickly shook their head, Nick and Jeff smirking at one another with a playful nudge.

"Yeah, yeah, like I believe you anyway" Blaine chuckled. "Well I am off to a party boys, don't work _too_ hard" He smirked obviously knowing quite well that they do no work at all.

"Wouldn't dream of it Blaine" Jeff chuckled, winking at Nick. "Why do you get to go have all the fun anyway?"

"Because I am seventeen Jeff and you are twenty years old and work for me" Blaine smirked.

"Ouch!" Jeff winced playfully. "I am twenty, these are my prime years I should be out partying and drinking and enjoying the pleasurable company of many, many men!" _So he __**is **__gay! _"Not working my ass off! I should be sweating from hot sex not the sun!"

"Okay, that's enough!" David shook his head, obviously scarred for life.

Blaine just laughs and pats his friend on the shoulder. "I am off, see you boys later" He then brushes past me, his body pressed up against my shoulder. "See you Kurt"

I clear my throat before responding. "Have fun, be back at 12:00" '_Be back at 12:00' - way to go Kurt! _Thankfully Blaine just chuckles and mock salutes before making his way back to the courtyard, calling over his shoulder he adds; "Aye, captain!" I smile softly and turn back to Aviana and the boys who are smirking.

"What?" I question, completely confused. Wes wiggles his eyebrows, David winks, Nick continues to smirk, Jeff just laughs and Aviana giggles.

"Kinky! It's like master and maid but like nanny and teenager" Jeff winks at me and puts an arm on my shoulder before stage whispering. "Get some babysitter!"

_Oh god. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter two lovely people :) Thank you to the many, many people who alerted but major thank you to those who actually reviewed. You guys are the reason I posted up a new chapter so quickly. I hope you liked this chapter, I was coming up with all these new ideas and thought it was a great idea to bring Wes, David, Nick and Jeff into the story! The next chapter will be up in a couple of days, hopefully sooner. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Signs of Life;**

**three.**

**Now:**

"Boys, what are you doing?" Aviana smiled, as she sat down on the grass next to me. Wes and David looked over and winked, throwing the basketball over to her. I fling out of my seat on to the grass, attempting to dodge the flying basketball that is bound to hit me in the face. I peer up to where Blaine is standing in the middle court, smirking and stifling his laughter. _Typical. He is half-hung-over and is laughing at me. _Aviana is giggling, spinning the basketball on her index finger perfectly. I roll my eyes and regain my footing, falling back down into my seat muttering to myself. Meanwhile, on the far end of the court Nick and Jeff are tackling each other to the ground, rolling on top of one another - yelling about something.

**Then:**

This morning, I awoke with so much determination to lecture Rachel and Blaine about maturity, trust and responsibility that I was prepping myself beforehand on how to address the issue. I should've realized that my attempts would go unnoticed as Rachel moments after I began to lecture her brother and herself, flicked her hair over her shoulder in annoyance and dramatically exited the lounge room yelling obscurities over her shoulder. My so-called 'babysitting' has failed so far, if it isn't remotely obvious. Blaine had the audacity to chuckle and lean back against the couch like some smart ass. _He is lucky he is a sexy smart ass. _As 'punishment' I forced Blaine and Rachel outside to play basketball with the most annoying employees known to man but unfortunately I once again failed to realize that The Wicked Employees of The West are Blaine's closest friends. _Go figure. _I set up my umbrella and chair and was ready to dive into the chapters of my newest book before Wes asked me to referee, apparently Jeff and Nick don't like to play fair. No surprises there. Rachel yelled at me some more, stomping her feet like a child until I finally gave in to excuse her and let her resume her daily routine just to shut her up. Wes, David, Jeff and Nick had actually _sighed _in relief as they watched her storm off - apparently they are scared of her.

**Now:**

"Are we going to play the game or not pansies?" David hollered over to the tackling two-some. They instantly let go of one another, chuckling as they got to their feet and brushed themselves off. Jeff smiled and pulled Nick into a tight embrace before they jogged over to David and Wes. "You boys good now?" Nick and Jeff nodded and sealed this with their _special _handshake. Nick formed a six with his fingers whilst Jeff formed a three. I roll my eyes and turn my gaze to Blaine who is looking at me. Like full on_ looking_ at me with his mixture of amber and hazel eyes. I raise an eyebrow playfully and wink at him in which he laughs in response, tilting his head back. Wes stops talking and peers around David, raising an eyebrow of his own. "You okay there Blaine?"

Blaine turns back to me, my cheeks lightly brushed with crimson as I blush and turn my eyes to the pages of my novel._ Making me blush like a goddamn teenage girl. _I hear Blaine chuckle once more before assuring Wes he was 'A-Okay'. I roll my eyes once more and let myself fall into the deep abyss of fiction and imaginary friends, vaguely hearing the shouts of the boys once in a while.

It was nearing 5:00pm when the boys finished off for the day,.. well Wes and David finished off for the day. They both fell down onto the grass next to me, panting and dumping full bottles of water over their faces while Nick and Jeff continued the game. Blaine's musical, yet mischievous laugh sounded from behind me and before I could even blink, water was gushing down upon me. I jumped up from my now-soaked chair, wiping excess water off my eyelids, spluttering. Loud laughter echoed around me as I took a deep breath in, water was now trailing down my back. I lock eyes with a grinning Blaine Anderson. In an instant the laughter ceased as I slowly stepped closer to Blaine whose smile is beginning to slip from his lips. I clear my throat, inches away from Blaine and open my mouth to speak –then a small gush of wind hits me as Blaine runs, _sprints_ away from me across the field. I chuckle humorlessly and run after him; _dripping wet and mad._

* * *

><p>"Say you're sorry Blaine Anderson!" I cry, straddling his backside, my hands pressed firmly to his back; pressing him into the tiles. "Say you're sorry for ruining my new book and drenching my amazing clothes. Apologize for your actions Blaine." Blaine merely laughed, sending vibrations through my body. He shook his head and flailed his arms across the floor, as I pressed firmer into him. "No? You won't apologize?" Blaine chuckled once more and bucked his hips and flipped us over. My breath catches as my back knocks into the tiles. Blaine is smirking and is now straddling my hips, head cocked to the side. I roll my eyes and attempt to escape from his grasp but he holds me down with excessive force. "Blaine!"<p>

"Not so tough now are you Kurtie?" My mouth falls open at the horrendous nickname to which Blaine laughs loudly at. "You should see your face right now!" I groan and continue to squirm about. "Are you going to apologize Kurt?"

"What? Apologize for what? You are the one who spilt buckets of water over me!" I cry out, trying to ignore the fact that Blaine Anderson; a really hot, really young and cocky teenager is straddling me. "I don't see why I need to apologize!"

"You tackled me into the ground, I could have smashed my jaw against the tiles!' Blaine exclaims dramatically, moving about on top of me. "You could have wrecked my pretty face"

I roll my eyes and swat at his hands that are attempting to regain hold of mine. "What a shame"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm" Blaine frowns, quickly smiling in victory as he catches my hands in his. "Anyway, you could have been in big trouble from my dad if I ended up in hospital"

"I am sure I would have coped Blaine" I roll my eyes once more and groan, falling limp. "I give up"

Blaine let's go of my hands and fist pumps the air - _fucking fist pumps! _ - with a wide grin on his face. "Are you ready to apologize?"

"Yes. Fine, fine. I… am sorry" I mutter the apology under my breath.

"I didn't hear that, why don't you repeat that one Kurt" Blaine smirks, crossing his arms over his chest, with one eyebrow raised. "Go on"

"I am …" I cut off as Blaine urges me on. "I am sorry! I am freakin' sorry. There! I said it." I roll my eyes at his expression. "Happy now?"

Blaine nods his head quickly sliding off my body. "Ecstatic!"

I quickly stand up, brushing myself off and cringing at the creases in my clothes. I look up to see Blaine sauntering out of the room. He quickly turns around, locking eyes with me once again.

"Oh and you're forgiven" Blaine winks at me before disappearing down the hall. I fall down into a seat with a groan, and place my head in my hands trying to forget that mere seconds ago Blaine was on top of me, in my lap; _straddling me._

* * *

><p>"You okay now Kurt?" Jeff smirks at me, his blonde hair sticking out on end from, no doubt, another playful tackle with Nick. I glare at him, as I attempt to dry the soaked, and clearly ruined pages of my book.<p>

"You know, cause he got you good"

"Shut it Jeff"

"You got to admit it was funny"

"Stop Jeff"

"How he ever came up with that is beyond me…"

"Not one word"

"I am just sayin –

"Nope"

"Fine." Jeff huffed and slouched in his chair; pouting like a four year old. "I thought it was funny," He softly murmured.

"Jeff" I whine, turning to lock eyes with his. "Stop it"

Jeff smiled softly, springing up from his chair. "I am off to find Nicholas, see you later Kurtie"

" Hey! What did I tell you about that nickname?" I call out to him but Jeff was already out of sight.

* * *

><p>I place the hairdryer down, coming to terms with the fact that the book was ruined and no matter how many more hours I spend attempting to fix it, it won't make a difference. The sun was shining outside, even if the day was slowly coming to a close, which strangely led me to start thinking of Mercedes and the summers we spent together during our final years of high school. A fond smile spread across my face as I could almost hear how she would react if she saw this place. Mercedes would adore the Anderson household; I can imagine her wanting to sleep in a different room every night until all 33 bedrooms have been slept in by one Mercedes Jones. It was hard leaving McKinley, knowing that once we walked out of the gates for the last time then I wouldn't be seeing most of my New Directions friends for a very long time, maybe never again. The only person I still keep in contact with is Mercedes, and even then we only manage to see one another once a month – if we're lucky. Mercedes had moved to Boston where she was accepted into Berklee College of Music. I was rather surprised when she told me, especially since I pegged her for a New York City type but I think everyone just left the good ol' NYC and Broadway dream to Lindsay for the first couple of years. I, for one, never left Lima which I think everyone was shocked about considering how I used to swear that once we graduated I would be out of Lima in a blink. That didn't happen, obviously. I don't envy my friends in any way, I am truly glad that they have all gotten themselves out of Lima, I just wish I was able to do the same. A loud bang sounded from behind me. I turn around swiftly in my chair, clutching my chest – scared out of my thoughts. There was a young man, crouched over spilled papers and folders on the tiled floor. I watch as he quickly picks half of the papers up before noticing I was watching him. He quickly stands to face me.<p>

"I am so sorry about that, I tried to work around you quietly and then I dropped them and –"The young man sighs, gesturing towards the mess on the ground. "I am sorry"

I chuckle, watching his cheeks grown more and more crimson. "It's alright, no need to apologize. I am Kurt by the way, I am the babysitter"

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Mason, I am Rachel and Blaine's vocal coach" He crosses over to me, shaking my hand with a wide smile.

"I should have guessed" I gesture towards the papers which I could see now were music sheets closer up. Mason looks down at the pile in his hands and chuckled, shuffling them around like a giant pack of playing cards.

"How long have y0u been their vocal coach?" I ask, watching his movements. He stopped fiddling around with them and looked back up.

"A little over three years now" Mason smiled softly, placing the distorted papers on the table and took a seat into the recliner. He was watching me, eyes trailing over me – expression; unreadable.

I let out a long whistle, sitting further back into my chair. "Three years with Rachel, jeez". Mason chuckles softly in response, wringing his hands together.

"She is a bit of work Rachel but she is a beautiful person once you tap into her emotions and inner self" Mason smiles distantly, fondly.

"I don't know, she doesn't seem to like me," I laugh as a few of our less pleasant memories over the past couple of days surface in my thoughts.

"Well you are the babysitter Kurt, of course she is unpleasant towards you" Mason winks playfully. "When you get to know her better, you will understand what I mean"

"We'll see" I nod absently, swiveling my chair back to face the table where my ruined novel sat, pages stained and crumpled within it's borders. "How about Blaine, you get along with him too?" I try to sound casual but inwardly cringe as the words leave my lips. Mason chuckles once again and I turn to face him; his smile lighting up his face.

"Blaine is an amazing person" _Of course. I should have guessed. _"Well of course I have to say that, he is my boyfriend after all"_ I drop the novel. My breath hitched in my chest. _

"Oh, Blaine is your boyfriend. How old are you Mason, if you don't mind me asking" I hastily add on, trying to sound casual as I reach for my novel once again. _Blaine is __**Blaine**__. He is a seventeen-year-old boy, he is in high school and I am five years his senior. I am his goddamm baby sitter for crying out loud – I am not allowed to develop feelings for him… not that I am developing feelings for him. God. I have known him for like a day! No. I am just implying that if that was the case… _

Mason seemed unfazed by the sudden change in my voice as he simply replied with a smile. "I will be turning twenty this October"

"Oh". I quickly clear my throat and flash a smile his way. "Well it's great to meet you"

"Yeah, we are going to be seeing a lot of each other this summer!" Mason's smile only grows wider as he fiddles with the music sheets in his hands. I nod absently and turn back to my battered novel, groaning inwardly –_ what else could possibly go wrong today?_

"MASON!" A loud shrill voice echoes through the room, I roll my eyes as I identify the voice to be Rachel's. Loud clanking of shoes and a rustle of material is all I hear before Mason lets out a groan. I turn around to see Rachel clinging to Mason, arms and legs wrapped around him. Rachel is grinning as one of her hands clutch at Mason's t-shirt, and the other threaded through his hair. I cringe as I could see the t-shirt already forming into wrinkles where Rachel is holding. Mason chuckles as Rachel keeps repeating his name softly and fondly.

"Rach, for the last time, my boyfriend is gay – hence him being _my boyfriend_" Blaine rolls his eyes as he slouches against the doorframe, watching as Mason swings Rachel around like a toddler.

"A girl can only dream" Rachel sighs pensively as she unwraps her legs from Mason's waist and lets them touch the ground. "Mason, why must you be gay?"

"Sorry beautiful" Mason merely shrugs with a smile and pats the top of her head. Mason then steps around her and winks at Blaine, he doesn't see Rachel's frown as she quickly smooths down her hair. "Hi handsome" I watch as Mason wraps his hands around Blaine's waist and pecks him lightly on the lips. Blaine chuckles and slides his palm up Mason's torso and clutches at his t-shirt, mirroring Rachel's actions, and tugs Mason down to his lips. Mason smiles into the kiss and angles his head, kissing Blaine deeper and more passionately. Blaine pulls away, leaving one light kiss to the other boy's lips and then detangles himself from him.

"Could you please not make-out with the man of my dreams, right in front of me" Rachel frowns, arms crossed across her chest. "Anyway, Mason we need to go and rehearse!

"Will you ever get passed the fact that Mason is gay, it has been three years sis" Blaine smirks, obviously enjoying his sisters discomfort. Rachel just rolls her eyes and picks up the music sheets that had been thrown down earlier. Blaine smiles softly at his sister and then turns around to face Mason. "Alright, off you go mister"

"Eager to get rid of me, are you?" Mason smirks as Blaine reaches up to wrap his hands around his neck. "I am wounded at your attempts"

"Oh shush you" Blaine chuckles and suddenly looks over to me. I suddenly wished I could vanish. Blaine's smile disappears as he holds my gaze. I clear my throat and quickly turn my back to the teenager. I hastily picked up my ruined novel and made a beeline for the door.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine's voice cuts through my attempts. I sigh deeply before turning to face him. "Have you met Mason?"

"Oh yeah, we met a few moments ago actually – I startled him in the process" Mason chuckles as playfully nudges me. "Sorry about that"

"No problem" I manage a small smile before quickly turning to the door. I continue my way to salvation when Blaine stops me once again.

"You okay Kurt, you look a bit… flustered" Blaine tilts his head, eyes focused on mine. Rachel snorts from behind Blaine and mutters under her breath. I chose to ignore her.

"Yeah I am fine, it was nice to meet you Mason but I'll see you all later" I force a smile and quickly slip through the door way and into the hall. I take a few deep breaths as I staggered to lean against the wall. _Pull yourself together Kurt, for fuck's sake! _I take another few deep breaths and push myself off the wall, reaching for my walkie. I could hear laughter as Wes speaks into the device.

"Hey Wes, get the boys together – we are going out tonight" I smile as Wes distantly calls out to the others, excitedly. _Here we go!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's taken so long and if you are still with me then thank you! This is now where the story actually begins so get excited :) The next chapter will be posted a lot quicker as I am now on summer break. Thanks for reading.**

**Heaps of love; Stephanie.**


End file.
